


Prolouge: The Opening Rift

by MattmanTheComet



Series: A Land of Music [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore
Genre: Tokusatsu!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattmanTheComet/pseuds/MattmanTheComet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world power by the almost magical ability called Music, some of our favorite band leads fight to protect what's right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prolouge: The Opening Rift

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the prolouge of "A Land of Music," of which can be seen as Fueled By Toku.

Life on a border town is hard.

 

Now most people would just say that living on a border is at worst lots of gang and drug activity. Not here, not in this world. While there might not be drugs or gangs here, border towns are subject to quick and violent turns of power.

 

And what power you may ask? Music.

 

In this world music is the source of conflicts, friendships, and power. Both in government and technology.

 

Ones who can control musical spirits are called “Artists,” and these Artists can cause great change in balances of power in this world, so naturally they are heavily sought after.

 

But these reasons may not always be in the best interest of the Artists life.

  
Which is why Mr. S took this job.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah that was the prologue which should have laid down the scene of the fic.
> 
> Also un-creative nicknames.


End file.
